Wrong choice
by G-DiP
Summary: What really happend that day, take place during "Internal Affairs". a Natalia/Calleigh fic, DuVista femslash


**Title:**_Wrong choice _

Pairing:Calleigh/Natalia

Fandom**: **CSI: Miami

Rating**: **PG-13 ish

Disclaimer**: **I don't own them.No infringement intended.

Spoiler**: **Take place during "Internal Affairs"

Author's note(s)**: **There were just to many loose ends in this chapter.

Summary: **what really happend that day.**

**Thanks: ** my wonderful beta **sinjenkai** and my friend Carla for the prompt.

**Archiving:** Caltalia and Duvista

**By: **Georgina Di Pego aka **g_dip**

**(Nat's POV) **(Cal's POV)

**How could she do this to me?**

_Was said aloud to an empty room._

Oh God… What did I do?

_Was whispered in the locker room of the MDPD crime lab. _

**I trusted her with my fears and dreams, and what she does she do? She goes to her on and off "boyfriend" and, and… How could she? I don't understand, is not like her to do such a thing… Maybe I did something to piss her off. Or maybe she never forgave me for the mole fiasco and she was waiting to get rid of my… NO! She is not like that. She wouldn't say the thing she told me late that night if they weren't true, would she? She wouldn't use me like that. I know that I'm not just a fling to her…I…Know so… But then again why she told Jak… I don't even want to say his name… Did she do it on purpose or by accident or…AH! This will kill me if I don't talk to her…Boa Vista, you have more important things in this moment than this, like don't end up in jail for something that you didn't do. Besides, if you take the fall for Nick's murder, there will not be a chance to talk about this, or anything else, for that matter.**

She is going to think that I betrayed her, that I want her on jail. I can't blame her if she does, she asked for my help and I just stood there with a blank expression on my face… And then the comment thing, how I could be so stupid, damn it! Said such a thing in front of another officer, specially an ex that is aware of your infatuation on her (and your sexuality, by the way). You know how scared she is about the whole situation, she is…Was even concerned of your own safety because of our new closeness… And what you do? You let her down… You know she didn't do it, even if the knowledge of her sleeping with that…That filth is killing you. I know she's incapable of such a thing, she is too vulnerable and pure, so emotional and caring, not even that, first day that he was back in her life, and she was so infuriated (the day that she needed to feel in control and you so willingly gave it to her), she wouldn't have done this. Calleigh, you have to do something for her, with this mess, and then have a long discussion with Talia.

_The lock up room is now occupied by two scare DNA analysts. _

**Great! This is just great; now everybody thinks Valera and I plotted to kill Nick, and of course, the entire lab knows that I slept with him, including Cal… **

**Of all times for a sexual identity crisis. When I finally feel like I may have found happiness (in an unexpected lover…a woman), my abusive ex-husband is back into my life with all his charms and then… And then the bastard gets himself killed, and of course, I'm are the main suspect, and again, I am the center of attention for our colleagues gossip; this is just the story of my life.**

This just can't get any worst, premeditated murder is not exactly what she was waiting for. Goddamn! I knew she was insecure, with everything that happened that night between us, but being with him…Didn't help either… Look what happened. I meant every word I say to her (I still do), I would never hurt her…Yeah, right! Your statement to Jake and to the PD did just that; HURT HER… What a way to keep your word, Duquesne.

_Finally, the truth is out._

**What I'm doing? Why I'm crying for him? Maybe Horatio is right… I should hold to the good times… No, that can't be right. There where good times, yes! After all, I did fall in love with him, but now… Now I have to move on. **

**I know I have to grieve for him, he was part of my life, but I have to do it for the man I fell for, not the monster that almost kill me, and that man has been gone for a long time now. I have already cried myself out for that in the past… What I need to do now is talk to Calleigh. I need to clarify this whole situation.**

You should go and talk to her; you know you have to, but… This… This is sooo… Frustrating! You heard Horatio already, she is crying (for "him"), and as her "friend" or whatever we're suppose to be in this moment, you should go and help her, comfort her, or do anything she needs from you…

_A petite blonde, enters in the room where a sobbing brunette is sitting alone with a distant look on her face. The blonde feels her heart is going to break at the sight in front of her._

"N…Natalia?"

"**Calleigh?"**

"I…we should talk, you know?"

_Sigh… and uncertainty._

"**Yes, we should. but not in here… Please."**

"I agree, where can we go?"

_The tension in the locker room increase._

"**Hmmm… You wanna go to my place?"**

"That… I would love that…"

_A blush crept up the face of the detective, and a small wave of relief washed through the DNA specialist._

"**Me too… See you there in an hour. I'm going to cook something, you know, to decompress all the stress from… Well, everything that happened today."**

"Want me to help you? Or…"

"You shouldn't be along tonight… Today I mean"

_The blush intensified._

"**No, I probably shouldn't, so… Yes, please, I would love your company and help"**

"Sooo… You're ready to leave?"

"**Yeah, let's go…"**

_The ride for both women was full of tangled thoughts, feelings and fears._

_Once inside the house and with the food on the stove, the detectives decide that is time to talk, to "really" talk._

"Talia… I…I… God, this shouldn't be so complicated…"

"**No, you're right, it shouldn't. Please… Leigh relax, I want things to work out between us, at least as friends, and for that we need to be honest with each other…"**

_The blonde nods, takes a deep breath and…_

"First of all I will like to say I'm sorry for telling Jake what you say about Nick, I didn't mean to… And once it was out, was too late to take it back. He knows I really like you and he didn't appreciate me leaving him for… You. I think that he took it rather personal (the cases I mean), and with the chance to take you out of the picture, well he jumped to conclusions, wrong ones. I knew all the time that you were… Are incapable of murder… Even if I didn't exactly show it. I'm really sorry, Talia"

"**You're so sure about us… And I'm not, and it's killing me, I want to be… But I'm… And you… I'm not making any sense…"**

"You are confused because I'm a woman…"

"**I know, I'm being silly, that it doesn't matter if you are a woman or not… It's just… I never before thought of a woman like this and… I don't know what to do Calleigh! I really, really like you, a lot, but Nick…"**

"He came just in the right moment, when you were feeling insecure and…"

"**I'm so sorry about that, it was so stupid of me to sleep with him, not to mention dangerous and unfair to you…"**

"You don't have to apologize to me for that. Yes, it was dangerous, but I have nothing to do with it; is not like we were dating…"

"**But I do want to be with you, to try at least, to really try. And I want you to understand that you did nothing wrong, I was the one that was scared and made the bad choice. I should have known better, you're the one person who would never hurt me intentionally, not Nick."**

"You want to be with me?"

"**Yes!"**

_There were no doubts in the brunette's voice._

"**I'm tired of been scared, and with you Leigh, I'm not, I feel safe and cared for…"**

"You are, Talia… You're safe now with me, and I do care about you, a lot actually"

_The smaller woman leans forward to brush her lips against the analyst's lips._

_Within seconds the kiss turns more passionate and intimate when the brunette answers eagerly. Hands grow bolder, wanting to feel skin underneath, heat, the solid presses of the other._

_At the ends of the night, they're a mass of intertwined limbs spread in a comfortable bed. _

This is how it's suppose to be, me been surrounded by her arms, feeling complete and in peace at once in a long time.

**This it's what I have been looking for all this time, the rest of my soul, my other half. And now here it's lying with me…**

_The rightness in the actions that took place in the brunette's bedroom is overwhelming and pushes both women to a happy slumber._


End file.
